Dancing In The Moonlight
by AmeCassee
Summary: She simply wished for the simple times when they would meet under the stars and dance in the moonlight.


A/N: I've never written a fan fiction before, and I don't know where this idea came from, so let me know what you think! J Thanks a lot, and enjoy!  
Disclaimer: I own nothing.

Dancing in the Moonlight By: Amecassee

Her feet were freezing, standing on the cold floor of her balcony. She draw her robe tighter around her as a breeze flew by and caressed her cheek like a lovers hand. The night was peaceful, calm, quiet. The world was sleeping, and the stars shone with a vivid light, making their own pictures in the sky. The blue of the night reflected upon everything, giving an equal glow to all that surrounded her. She loved the night, for its beauty was one you could see anywhere and anytime. Another light wind blew past, sending a chill down her spine like a warning, yet at the same time playing with her hair in its gentle caress. She smiled at the irony, so similar were her loves.

Night was his favorite time too. He would only see her then, for their positions and jobs required them to forgo a normal relationship. They would meet out in the fields, under the cover of the stars where only the wind would hear their whispered secrets, and they would dance for hours. She loved dancing, and while he was not the best in the galaxy, she would never wish for another partner. Sometimes their time would be brief, sometimes they would go for months without seeing each other, but they held through. She never noticed when the night and him started to become one, but she would be the first to tell you the wise old saying is true: love is blind.

She found out she was pregnant, a couple weeks after he had left the one time. A mission to save some children he said. She wish she really knew what he was doing. She didn't know who to trust, and she didn't know what to do. She remembered sitting in shock, on her bed. She remembered looking at herself, placing her hands on her stomach, and crying. The tears fell rapidly, and once she started, she couldn't stop. He came back early from that "mission", a surprise for her. She didn't know till later that he killed all those children, as he held her in his arms proclaiming his love for her and their unborn child. 

The weeks passed, and she remembered seeing him very little. What she did see were quick kisses, small smiles and fleeting looks. She ached for his comfort, for his touch, but already she noticed he seemed angrier, more distant. Her unborn child grew with her, and her instinct to protect it became almost like another limb. When her husbands old mentor and friend came to see her, letting her know he knew about what was going on, she couldn't take it anymore. Her heart almost stopped as she was finally told about all the "missions" her husband was on. It was then she decided to leave. 

The time that followed was jumbled, mixed together to form an endless band of tears. She remembered the birth of her children. Children, what a surprise to her. She held them to her, cradled their bodies before she was forced to give them up. She saw her daughter turn and look her right in the eyes before she collapsed, the beating of her own heart her sad lullaby.

So now she was here, hiding from the danger in the galaxy that she called her once husband. She still loved him. She knew she always would. He was a part of her, and nothing could change that. The brief messages she had told her what happened to him, more 'machine than man' was the exact term. She shuddered at the thought, the night giving her no comfort anymore. She willed herself not to cry. She looked up the sky, asking it the questions she would never have answered. She knew why she stood outside every night, waiting till the rising suns bathed the world in its morning hues. She was waiting for him to show up, and dance with her again under the lights of the stars. Some part of her still held onto that small shred of hope, and as she sighed and turned around that thin shred grew thinner.

Deep in the blackness of space, a dark figure hovered near a window looking out to the stars. Heavy breathing, deep and mechanical echoed throughout the room. The black of the suit that kept him alive and the darkness of the room blended together, forming a midnight predator. It was this thing that stared out into the night, every night. And somewhere, deep in the suppressed memories of his mind, he remembered dancing in the moonlight. 


End file.
